Sentiment mortel
by underworldguardian
Summary: Quand on vous annonce que vous êtes à nouveau seul que feriez-vous ? Première fic.


Je vais vous racontez une histoire triste. Ce n'est pas une simple histoire qui finit mal. Non. Elle commence déjà mal. C'est une histoire qui relie deux coeurs, deux âmes soeurs. C'est une histoire qui coupe un lien. Une histoire qui déchire le coeur. Une histoire d'amour...

Le jeune garçon qui est au bord de la falaise là, c'est Allen Walker. Un exorsiste. Un maudit. Le destructeur du temps. Un 14 ème. Le musicien. Un traitre pour certains. Il a les yeux gris presque blanc. Les cheveux blancs . Une peau pâle et douce. Son bras rouge sang c'est la "God hand", son arme anti-akumas. Sur ses épaules reposent la cape du "crown clown". Toutes deux des choses qu'il n'a jamais demandé.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi de ses grands yeux triste et morne s'échappent des petites gouttes salé ? Où pourquoi se trouve-t-il au milieu de la nuit sur une falaise si haute ? Simple, la cause qui assombri son regard est la même qui l'a conduit au dessus du vide. Kanda Yû.Un japonais. Un amour. Sa raison de vivre. Il est mort. Plus rien ne retient Allen ici. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué avant mais s'il est là ce n'est pas pour papoter avec les étoiles. Il va se tuer. Sauter de cette fichu falaise. S'écraser au sol. Rejoindre son amant qui lui manque tant. Atteindre simplement la délivrance.

Ce garçon en a plus qu'assez de sourire, de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que tout s'écroule autour de lui. Assez de supporter les remarques mesquines des autres. Assez de traquer et d'éliminer des akumas encore et encore. Assez de découvrir jour après jour la laideur du monde.

Il avance d'un pas. Son amour ne reviendra pas. Son coeur ne dégelera plus. Son monde ne tournera plus jamais rond. Son esprit sera toujours déchiré. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence le passé était sa vie, le présent n'existe pas et le futur ne sera jamais.

Encore un autre pas. Mana... Son père adoptif lui avait dit un jour que quoi qu'il se passe il devait toujours continuer d'avancer pas après pas. C'est ce qu'il fait pas à pas; il avance vers sa délicieuse fin. Il va enfin pouvoir être heureux, succomber à la mort.

Vous le trouvez stupide n'est-ce-pas ? Ne mentez pas, ça se voit ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre de toute façon... Vous n'avez jamais ressentis la douleur de la perte d'un être si chère. Vous allez sûrement me dire que vous aussi vous avez perdu des amies, des maris ou de la famille mais dans le cas de notre jeune garçon se n'est pas du tout pareil. Vous ne pourrez jamais comparé...Pourquoi ? Parce que simplement vous ne connaissez pas Allen. Vous ne connaissez pas son passé. Vous ne connaissez pas les cicatrices de son coeur. Vous ne connaissez rien en fin de compte. Vous n'êtes que des ignorants. Et peut -être que cela est mieux pour vous. Quoi ? Vous voulez que je dise le passé de ce garçon ? Ben non, ça ne vous regardes pas. De toute façon vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre.

Il n'a jamais été heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'exorciste au katana. Et quand enfin il avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde dénué de sens, il fallait que tout s'écroule. Un moment il nageait dans le bonheur à sautiller partout ; impatient de retrouver son cher et tendre et puis tout d'un coup on lui a annoncé que Kanda était mort. Vous voulez savoir comment il s'est sentis après avoir entendu ça ? Incomensurablement mal. Bien sur sa lui a pris du temps pour réaliser cette obscure nouvelle et une fois cela fait il s'est deconnecté du monde et son regard s'est vidé.

Tout s'est enchaîné très vite après. Il suffoque, l'air a un arrière gout amère, ses poumons donnent l'impression de vouloir éclater et des milliers de commètes s'écrasent à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il n'en peut plus, son coeur est broyé part ses larmes qui ne réussisent pas à sortir - comme si elles savaient bien qu'elles ne le soulageraient pas même en s'écoulant . Alors il a fait la seule chose qui était à sa portée c'est-à-dire s'enfuir et venir au dessus de cette falaise.

Vous le voyez s'avancer ? Il n'hésite pas, il ferme ses yeux et se lance à corps et coeur perdu vers sa fin. Il s'écrase au sol pendant que vous hurlez. Vous ètes triste ? Moi, je ne le suis pas c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je lui souhaite d'être enfin au calme où il sera traité avec tout l'amour qu'il n'a pas beaucoup eu...

* * *

C'est ma première fic donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit géniale...Review please, pour me dire si c'est bien ou non ?

PS: désolé pour les fautes éventuelles, je me suis relue mais on ne sait jamais.

Peace !


End file.
